L'enfant souriant
by Shawan
Summary: Il y a une place à l'intérieur de ces murs où nos rêves ne sont pas perdus, face à la mort, nous ne cesserons jamais de sourire.


_L'enfant souriant_

_Night One : Facing Death._

**Disclaimer** : Le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Merci tout d'abord d'avoir pris le temps de cliquer sur le résumé. Voilà une fiction que j'ai créée sur le manga Naruto. Elle reprend les personnages mais ne les intègrent pas dans leur univers habituel. Je préfère tout de suite avertir : Mon histoire n'est PAS une jolie histoire elle y traitera de sujets sérieux et n'est pas pour les amoureux du léger. C'est plus au niveau de la violence qu'elle pourrait choquer certain, m'enfin ce n'est pas un Rambo non plus.

Warning : OOC

**Résumé** :

La vie est quelque choses d'étrange ; nous ne naissons pas égaux et ne mourrons pas égaux, certain s'y raccrochent éperdument tentant de toucher les cieux, d'autres tombent des cieux et s'écrasent sur terre. Face au destin nous sommes impuissants, ce rouage grinçant sur lequel est fondé notre espoir finira par s'effriter. Et ce jour, enveloppé dans l'ignorance et la peur, nous perdrons inévitablement l'équilibre.

Les rues de Strike Street sont réputées pour habitées les pire truands. Le mal sévit partout, il faut être aussi fou que fort pour réussir à survivre. Certain malgré tout tentent de garder la tête haute et fixe le ciel d'un air avide. La lucidité de leur regard ne trompe pas, ces gens iront loin.

Il y a une place à l'intérieur de ces murs où nos rêves ne sont pas perdus, face à la mort, nous ne cesserons jamais de sourire.

_Chapitre 1 : Facing Death_

Il huma l'air tout en passant lentement sa langue sur ces dents. Il avait compris bien assez tôt, l'homme en face de lui n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Des gens comme lui, des monstres pour être plus précis, il avait du en affronter des centaines. Des centaines de dealer s'ajoutant un à un à sa longue liste de trophées, celle qui avait fait sa réputation. Mais aujourd'hui il avait affaire à un autre genre de personne et plus que tout, il n'aimait pas sa.

Son interlocuteur se caractérisait par des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et un visage aussi glacial que l'hiver. Mais le plus effrayant, étaient ces yeux ; deux pupilles d'un rouge vif ornaient son visage impassible. Elles étaient magnifique mais également effrayante. Il se sentait attiré par elles, comme si inévitablement elle le happait tout en le toisant du plus profond de son être.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Cette nuit déjà froide et longue, s'annonçait terrifiante.

FLASH BACK

Un coulis de sang s'écoula sur le bras du jeune homme. Il était tous là, inerte et immobile. Sa main tremblante tenait tant bien que mal une barre de fer et son regard vide témoignait de l'atrocité qui venait de se produire. Il n'était pas un monstre, il était le reflet d'une société marginal.

L'adolescent pompait l'air, il n'arrivait pas respirer. Il ressentait cette satisfaction enivrante, celle qui précède un combat pour l'honneur et surtout, celle qui précède une victoire. Un subtil parfum de bonheur éphémère.

Décidément, cette enfant aimait se battre.

« Hé toi, là-bas! » Cria soudainement une voix

À cet instant il ne l'entendit pas. Il était en euphorie celui qui viendrait briser son rêve se ferait briser.

« Ohé! » Dit la voix. Le timbre était plus proche, l'homme était à quelque pas seulement.

L'enfant releva lentement la tête, il essaya de distingué celui qui venait détruire ces songes mais c'était impossible, les étoiles étaient absente. L'adolescent serra sa barre, cette fois-ci il avait entendu. Il fallait être fou, non complètement inconscient pour oser le sortir du monde euphémique dans lequel il s'était plongé.

L'homme continua de s'approcher, il marchait d'un pas décidé.

Ce pas décidé ne plaisait pas à l'enfant, il devait être craint. Les gens comme lui qui ne possédait aucune émotion étaient dangereux. Il leva lentement la barre prêt à frapper, il voulait retrouver le moment de sérénité qu'il lui avait été si injustement volé. Son coup était parti, mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Deux bras vinrent entourer l'adolescent à la taille. Ce dernier gela, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

« Ohé toi, tu ne seras plus jamais seul » Furent des paroles chuchoté qui s'évanouirent dans la nuit en même temps que le désespoir et la haine du jeune garçon.

L'homme soupira. Ce regard qui le fixait, l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli avait le même, exactement le même mis a part le fait qu'il n'avait pas les yeux rouge.

Il sourit et écrasa son cigare contre le mur.

« Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa? » Demanda-t-il avec un air sympathique.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Je vois... »

L'homme glissa son cigare jusqu'à ces lèvres et le fuma une dernière fois. Il se leva et admira le ciel d'un air songeur.

« Vous savez » Commença t'il «J'ai toujours trouvé très étrange qu'il n'y ait aucunes étoiles à Strike Street, vraiment... » Il ne termina pas tout de suite sa phrase, il était un peu nostalgique. Ces décennie passé le pesait et la certitude que rien n'avait changé depuis son arrivé le hantait. C'était une vérité qu'il avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'avouer.

« Vraiment, Il n'y a rien qui puisse guider ces jeunes âmes en perdition... » Continua-t-il avec un sourire modeste.

Le visage de son visiteur était stoïque, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, non, peut-être que contrairement à Naruto il n'avait aucune émotion.

L'homme retourna s'asseoir et souria à son interlocuteur.

« Et vous monsieur Uchiwa, êtes-vous un des ces jeune homme en perdition ? » Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Vieil homme crue voir les yeux du jeune adulte sourciller. Il sourit de satisfaction ; cet homme avait des émotions.

FLASH BACK

« Quel est ton nom? »

Le vent souffle, les feuilles tombent et l'espoir s'évanouit. Les mois passaient mais aucuns mots ne sortaient de la bouche de l'enfant. Le visage complètement inexpressif il feignait l'indifférence.

Le Vieil homme était quelqu'un de patient. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que cette enfant des rues lui adresse la parole.

C'était le matin et il pleuvait. Lourde, pesante, la pluie touchait le sol avec rage et peine tel un remous de sentiment oubliés. Le ciel d'un gris profond, ne laissait aucune chance à la lumière de franchir son seuil, suivant les gémissements du tonnerre une danse de torturé se perpétrait, des éclairs pourfendaient la voûte céleste avec ardeur.

C'est à se moment qu'il l'avait entendu. Cela avait été bref et à peine audible mais il avait réussit à discerner la voix du gamin dans ce torrent de tonnerre.

« Pourquoi? »

C'était une jolie voix si douce et dur à la fois, elle était rustre et mature. Une voix limpide et fluide, avide comme son regard.

L'homme avait sourit à pleine dent.

Il lui avait adressé un coup d'œil sincère puis avait dit ;

« Je commençais à penser que tu étais muet »

« Quel est ton nom gamin? »

L'adolescent avait hésité puis d'un ton un peu maladroit avait répondu ;

« Naruto… »

« C'est un très jolie nom »

« Dis moi Naruto, tu as des rêves? »

L'enfant avait rit. C'était un rire ironique, cassant et sans charme. L'homme n'était pas surpris, il s'y attendait.

« Des rêves, hein, dites-moi monsieur, vous ne venez pas d'ici pas vrai? » Avait-t'il commencer d'un ton arrogant. « Les rêves, le bonheur, la quiétude rien de toute ces futilités n'existe. Ici, il n'y a que la haine, la tristesse et des hommes portant leur futur tel un poids mort » puis il avait fait une pause et avait renchérit « Les seul rêves qui habitent ces lieux sont corrompues, et les quelques que fous qui se osent à espérer le sont tout autant.»

« C'est dommage… » Avait répondu l'homme avec un mine pensive. « Parce que j'aime les gens qui ont des rêves »

L'homme sourit au vieux souvenir qui refaisait surface. Il eu un petit rire silencieux, à un moment pareil, il était nostalgique.

Les quelques feuille d'automne s'accrochant désespérément aux arbres partaient les unes après les autres, c'était une nuit froide, sans pitié et sans âme.

Il frissonna, de froid et de peur. L'Uchiwa en face de lui le fixait d'une manière effrayante depuis qu'il avait osé apercevoir une faille dans son masque d'indifférence.

« Bien je pense que nous pouvons débuter ce que nou-»

« Vous savez monsieur Sarutobi… » Dit soudainement le visiteur « Je veux dire... Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'étoile. »

« Non » Dit Asuma d'un ton ferme tout en essayant de ne pas baisser le regard face à cet homme qui l'occultait du plus profond de son être.

« Elles me craigne, et vous devriez en faire tout autant… » Commença Itachi « Parce que voyez vous… »

Le visiteur aux yeux pourpre était maintenant tout prêt du Vieil homme, si prêt qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle froid contre son cou.

« Craignez-moi d'autant plus que je ne possède point de cœur » Chuchota-t'il alors dans son oreille.

Le vieil homme vu noir. Une noirceur semblable à un ciel sans étoile et sans espoir. Une obscurité qui l'engouffra de tout son être.

Et hop, voila premier chapitre de fait! Le deuxième est en court n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions =).


End file.
